The Zangyack Armada
The Zangyack Armada is a vast, intergalactic empire ruling over much of the Power Ranger universe. Ever since the final collapse of the UAE destroyed several trade routes in their sectors, they have concentrated on ridding Earth of its Power Ranger population, resulting in a lengthy war of attrition. While the Rangers have recently won the war, it's likely other sectors contain renmants, waiting to reconstitute into a mighty empire once again. History The Zangyack Empire established its armada 65 million years ago. Their home planet was the first location for its space armada, to find remote areas of the planet and ensure control over them. The Milky Way was overall in a state of political disarray after the fall of the UAE, with several warlords ruling independent regions. Of these warlords, Lothor Tau Zant is one of the better-known ones, who had also made an attack on the planet Earth. The Zangyack put an end to this, managing to destroy or absorb those warlords that weren't felled to regional Power Rangers. Preparing an attack on Earth, the emperor sent the Warstar frigate, staffed by fourteen Action Commanders, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Gyoteno, Deinbaruto, and Prince Vrak, to begin transforming the humans into Loogies. Running low on Action Commanders, Vrak made alliances with the Toxic Mutants and Matrinoids, constructing and acquiring several more troops. Marvo sent additional troops on fighter ships to provide support. Vrak was successful in wearing down the Rangers, and so a larger-scale invasion began. The Trekstar was stationed near Earth to oversee the invasion. The Trekstar had a larger crew of Action Commanders than the Warstar did, along with a similar number of supervisors. Recently, with the death of the Emperor, the nation has become split over whether it will become a theocracy, a capitalist nation, or remain a monarchy. Lord Arcanon is the current ruler incumbent, but is expected to pass duties to Bacchus to preserve the Gill family name. The religious and capitalist factions have both attacked Earth since. A final push away from Earth occurred with the disastrous Galaxy Warriors: Earth season, where the staff of the show were destroyed. This effort was enough to scare off remaining Zangyack forces, allowing the Super Mega Rangers to capture the remaining Loogies. This roundup was an effort to finally find the cure to their transformations. Royal Family The royal family is known as the Gill family. The Gills have ruled for 251,355 years, but the bloodline is actually much older. They managed to become the rulers of the empire after a coup during a famine. Emperor Marvo A. Gill Marvo Akudos Gill was the Emperor responsible for the war of attrition with Earth. After learning of the fate of the UAE, amongst others, Marvo sent his sons alongside himself to the Milky Way to investigate. Prince Vrak B. Gill Vrak Brajira-Buredoran Gill was probably the greatest prince of the Empire, a cruel and cunning fellow. Vrak has five forms. Most of these are used for disguise amongst other groups in order to seek aliances. His Nighlok disguise was rarely seen, due to the efficient Nighlok control methods that had pretty much wiped them out. He was able to curry the favor of the Toxic Mutants and Matrinoids. Prince Vekar W. Gill Vekar Warz Gill is the elder brother of Vrak, and the leader of a large invasion fleet. Headed by his Trekstar frigate, the attacks across Earth began a siege against it and its ranger teams. Prince Bacchus Gill Bacchus is the unloved and forgotten prince of the Empire. Bacchus's succession to the throne is blocked by Arcanon and his successful smear campaign, as he seethes with a revenge against the Rangers. The lost war with the Earth pains him greatly. Gokdos Gill Gokdos is the household spirit of the Gill family, and the embodiment of the evil of the whole family. He is an extremely strong being, kept well-fed by Bacchus even in light of his imprisonment. The Power Rangers all fear Gokdos, for he could become an Arch-Demon-like figure one day. Nobility Lord Arcanon Lord Arcanon, after the deaths of the Gill family, had to take over. He knew a lot about Earth already. This proved to be a mistake, with him now having Heckyll and Zenowing after his head. Grand Dutchess Levira Once a mere spin doctor, this Dutchess rose to infamy after her inventions were able to claim Edenoi for the Zangyack. Levira is notable for inventing the Maximizer ray gun, a growing method used by many Zangyack ships, notably the flagship of the Earth assault fleet. She is also responsible for Warzord technology, especially a personalized Warzord with her face on it. Seen as a political rival, due to her arranged wedding to Vekar coming up (which would make her a valid heir through marriage), Marvo sent her on a suicide mission after Vekar's death. Despite having been destroyed by the Super Mega Rangers for her crimes, she's been kept around as a third-class agent to teach clients about their use of minions and tech. Lord D AKA The Deathryuger. The idea for the Dark Rangers was in fact stolen from him. His beleaguered assistants Lamunea and Ashy betrayed him and allowed the Dino Charge Rangers to send him to his death. Duke Basco Duke Basco ta Jolotja is renowned for his Power Ranger-hunting skills, known for sending an entire team to their demise. Going by the name of "Silas", Basco frequently visits Ranger-inhabited planets and studies immensely on their weaknesses and strengths before beginning his hunt. Aided by a space monkey from near Edenoi named Sari, Basco's armor and Artificial Lifeforms defend him from Megazord attack before he concentrates on the kill. He is able to summon the empty husks of slain Rangers (and other inactive powers) using Ranger Keys, as a weapon to keep his targets cornered. Lord Draven J. Yumihari Draven Juza Yumihari is the ruler of a pocket dimension owned by the Zangyack Armada. Warships The Warstar Vrak's personal warship (Vekar's is known as the Trekstar, and Bacchus's is known as the Fire Gattelestar 5), the Warstar is crewed by some of the Zangyack's best. Fourteen Action Commanders crew the ship. Admiral Malkor M. Drake Malkor Mons Drake was a high-ranking admiral in the Zangyack, assigned to accompany Vrak on his raid. Creepox Creepox is the leader of the Dereputa squadron. Metal Alice Metal Alice was built from blueprints supplied by Venjix, the last leader of the United Alliance of Evil. These blueprints were refined by Vrak so that they would leave no trace of goodness or humanity, and increase loyalty. Vrak's construction was highly successful, and was able to hold off the rangers. He would abandon her to self-destruct after he ran out of use for her, leaving the Rangers to keep her parts under study and scrutiny. The Messenger The Messenger was built from the same upgraded UAE blueprints as Metal Alice, which later served as influence for the Matrinoid upgrades and Skullgators. The Messenger was loosely based on Clank and Orbus, but given greater competence and firepower. He was recycled by the Zangyack for their full-scale invasion once his usefulness ran out. Supernova Supernova, otherwise known as Gyoten'o in Zangyack, is one of Admiral Malkor's supporting generals on the Warstar, and the leader of the Grasshopper squadron Morningstar Morningstar, also known as Deinbaruto in the Zangyack tongue, is the leader of the Warstar's Buzzerfly squadron. Armada Mothership The Armada's main mothership contains a docking area for Vekar's personal frigate of the Trekstar and capacity for up to 15,000 Action Commanders. Damaras Damaras was one of Vekar's cohorts, paid off by the Grand Dutchess to be the chief of the ship's staff. Argus Argus is a Barizorg-type construct who was once from Edenoi. Transformed into the construct by Basco, he was already a corrupt politician working to bring the UAE-run planet into Zangyack control. Redker Marvo's very own consort, Redker was the executioner who sent Vekar's court on suicide missions. General Peluso General Bowser Peluso was a high-ranking general of the army on board the Mothership. His fatal flaw was his desire to fight as soon as possible. When the Rangers destroyed him, his soul was collected. Matacore One of a pair of twin Elite Guards of the Zangyack Armada sent to help aid Prince Vekar against the Rangers. Matacore was more eager to attack the Rangers. Yellzor A major guard to the Gill family. Waredonaiyer One of a pair of twin Elite Guards of the Zangyack Armada sent to help aid Prince Vekar against the Rangers. Zaien Zaien was a great scientist placed on the Mothership as an assistant to Levira. Zaien was notable for his "Crush Zord Virus", a weapon that disabled the transforming and combining abilities of Zords, which was able to take out Ninjor, his son Ninjakon, and Auric the Conqueror, ensuring they couldn't participate in the war, and NICOLE was assigned to cure the ill Zords. This was also able to prevent the fallen Galactabeasts from returning from Slumberland, and rendering the surviving Folding Zords unusable. Ashurada Served as the chief prison warden for the Zangyack's top security prison for war-criminals and POWs located in an eldritch part of space connected to the Shadow World. Subsidiaries Captain Mutiny and Scorpius' Balban Crew Captain Mutiny and Scorpius's crew was once a subsidiary of the Zangyack that dealt with trade. They eventually mutinied the Zangyack, however. SledgeCo Mercenary Foundation SledgeCo is a union of mercenaries owned by the Zangyack Armada. Sledge Sledge is a bounty hunter working for the Zangyack under Lord Arcanon. Candelila and Poisandra Much like Villamax and Sambash, Candelilla was the good twin with Poisandra being the evil twin. Candelilla was sent to Aquitar to find a way to defeat the Alien Rangers, but became enamored with Aquitar culture. She decided she would rather be a popstar rather than engage on her religious mission to spread sadism. Poisandra fell for Sledge, and decided she wanted to wed him. Today Candelila serves as the mentor for new generations of Rangers while Poisandra was collected once she was tossed into the sun. Fury Wrench Curio Curio was crafted as a companion to Poisandra. Badonna In life, Badonna was once Ariake no Kata, the wife of Galvanax's human form before she fell to darkness and was transformed into a female ogre-like alien. Separated from the other generals of Galaxy Warriors, she was kidnapped by Sledge and worked for a while as one of his prisoner-slaves before she was freed by her old acquaintance Madame Odius and made a general in her forces. The Greenzillas Greenzillas are predatory beasts of burden used by SledgeCo and Lord Arcanon. They are also worshipped by the religion of Deboth, who believe them to be the very image of their god. Singe Singe was one of Lord Arcanon's personal lieutenants sent to keep an eye on Sledge to ensure he and his bounty hunter crew did their job properly in recovering the Energems Galaxy Broadcasting Incorporated Galaxy Broadcasting Incorporated is the official broadcasting group of the Zangyack. Their highest-rated show is Galaxy Warriors. Galvanax In life, Galvanax was known as Gengetsu Kibaoni, a powerful feudal warlord and a secret ally of the Zangyack Armada on Earth during Japan's Sengoku Period, hoping to conquer first the island nation then the world in order to prepare it for Mavro's arrival. Though he was slain in battle, Kibaoni's soul proved so monstrous and cruel enough that the Dark Forces were willing to resurrect him in a new alien Arch-Demon form using one of Dark Specter's shards as the base for his transformation, seeing as he did well enough in life to pay off his debt. From the suggestions of noted game show host Cosmo Royale, Kibaoni chose to rename himself as Galvanax and use his newfound power to serve as one of the Zangyack's elite generals in conquering alien worlds, though with the added bonus of having them filmed live as a "game show" to entertain the masses. Madame Odius Madame Odius is a Kudayubi alien who runs the Galaxy Warriors TV show (and other programs). She is the main cause of the Armada becoming more capitalist. Ripcon Ripcon, formerly known in life as Raizo Gabi, was one of Galvanax's three generals who was revived in modern times as a demonic alien due to his master's deal with the Dark Forces. Cosmo Royale Cosmo Royale is the host of the Galaxy Warriors program. Brax Reigning champion of the Galaxy Warriors game, he accepted a job with them because he was bored. General Tynamon A retired General of the Zangyack who chose to become the manager of Brax and other Galaxy Warriors participants. The Galactic Ninjas Church of Deboth The Church of Deboth is the primary religion of the Zangyack Armada. Pope Deizarus Deizarus is one of Deboth's highest ranking priests, leading conquests over alien worlds in his name as a religious crusade. Pope Devius Devius is secretly an Arch-Demon and Deboth's younger brother, having descended into a mortal body to help aide his brother in founding the church to spread his destructive message across the Sentai universe. Crimson High Priest Salamaz Salamaz is the High Priest of the Church of Deboth, serving directly under both Popes and Lord Arcanon. Archdeacon Arslevan Arslevan is the Archdeacon of the Deboth Church's Notre Dame location. High Priest Gaos Gaos is a genetic copy of Lord Arcanon, used by the nobleman to serve as his decoy and voice within the Church of Deboth whenever he is unable to attend the congregational meetings. Knights of Deboth The Knights of Deboth are the Church's elite guard of crusaders, sent across the Toei Multiverse to destroy worlds for the glory of Lord Deboth. Sneldo Sneldo is a magical suit of armor forged in the image of Fury and animated by an artifical intelligence developed by Snide. Hoshigaron Hoshigaron is Wrench's crybaby twin sister who is eternally jealous of her brother's high standing with Lord Arcanon. Raimein Raimein is Fury's deceitful cousin and Deizarus' second-in-command of the Knights of Deboth. He is able to command electrical magic through his Joto sword. Homuras Homuras is a fire demon made from the leftover smolders of Singe's soul. Wahab Wahab is an elder dutiful member of the same alien species as Wrench, and has command over water elemental magic. Arash Arash is the cruel and fearless avian genetic clone of Screech, and has command over the wind and air. Deacon Tsuraira Tsuraira is the musical conductor of the Church of Deboth's hellish choir. Deacon Jinarik Jinarik is the Church's head deacon and is responsible for charting out the course for where the Knights of Deboth are to attack. He has command over gravitational tectonic forces. Grunts Loogies Loogies are the assimilated populations of conquered worlds, transformed into the workers and scouts of the empire. Prince Vrak's sadism led to him using only Loogies as a challenge and a way to satisfy his bloodlust by harming innocents. Some Loogies are mindless androids, built out of doll bodies made from Vrak's design schematics and brought to life from Zombats. The Zangyack invasion claimed several beings who could help the Rangers and transformed them into Loogies as a tactical measure; these included Visceron, Los Luchadores, the Toei Multiverse versions of the TMNT, Dex, Lerigot, and Dimitria. These Loogies were all later freed after the mothership was destroyed, but a cure to their physical condition has yet to be found. Sonic the Hedgehog posited that the BEM, who were able to cure the conditions of the Robians, even those who weren't freed, could potentially save the Loogies. Regardless, the freed Loogies are now in a shelter to protect them from the Zangyack. X-Borgs X-Borgs are the standard Zangyack soldiers. Named for their distinct X-shaped visors, these soldiers are divided into units including the Gormin Sailor unit, the Bibi Hacker unit, and many more. X-Borgs will often fly ships to attack the Rangers. Suicide attacks are a common tactic. Some of them are Loogies who managed to be conscripted into military service. Bruisers Bruisers are the elite Zangyack footsoldiers. Kingsmen Kingsmen are the highest ranking soldiers of the Zangyack Armada, usually assigned as the personal bodyguards of Emperor Mavro and his family. Spikeballs Spikeballs, also known as Cambrima in the Zangyack's native language, are the elite footsoldiers of Lord Arcanon's domain, made from the genetic cells of various Cambrian period marine life and Greenzillas. Sledge also uses a small regiment of Spikeballs as prison guards on his ship. Vivix Vivix are genetically modified bioandroids made from the paramecium cells of Greenzillas, used as the foot soldiers of Lord Arcanon's branch of the Zangyack, including the bounty hunters he hires to do his bidding. Kudabots Kudabots are a type of Battle Droid built to serve as the ushers and support units of the cast of Galaxy Warriors. Built in the image of Ashigaru footsoldiers of the samurai, some Kudabots have even been upraded into Basherbot Jukkarage units. Skullgators Skullgators are the souls and skeletons of Galaxy Warriors' destroyed/conquered participants and audience members transformed into undead Miscellaneous Friends by Madame Odius as the elite guards of the Zangyack Armada's highest ranked show. These wights are used against Megazords due to their comparative size. Foxbots Foxbots are the elite Battle Droids used as Madame Odius' personal footsoldiers. Zombats Zombats are a species of batlike insectoids genetically created by Vrak from the darkness of the souls of the Zangyack's conquered populations as support creatures used to grow Action Commanders and fuse into larger combatants. Action Commanders The Warstar, Trekstar, and Fire Gattlestar 5 are each staffed with Action Commanders. Each of them is meant to commandeer X-Borgs and Loogies through an area and set up Loogie production areas. Karakkara Karakkara are rock golems made from molten lava and brought to life with the souls of the Dark Forces' equivalent Miscellaneous Friends, serving as the footsoldiers of the Zangyack's Jark Starship Unit. Affiliates United Alliance of Evil Formerly trade partners, the remnants of the UAE declared war once Vekar attacked Corninth, to reclaim planets sold in the Exhaus Purchase in an act of desperation. Once the Super Mega Rangers destroyed Professor Cog, the Zangyack reconquest was successful, only for the fall of earthly Zangyack forces to allow that territory to be free. The Toxic Mutants Ancestors of the mutants from Time Force, these were once allies to the Orgs and Nighloks once they returned. After the surviving Orgs turned against them and became allied to the Rangers, and the Nighloks were wiped out, the Toxic Mutants sought an alliance with the Zangyack, so they could control Earth in a jiffy. Matrinoids Matrinoids are upgraded Swatbots to create a set of kaijin for Vrak. They are based in part on UAE blueprints. They were also based on designs from the ancient civilization of the Matrinis. Millenia ago, a roboticist known as Robogog had built a mechanical shell to help him survive. While roundly mocked at first, his upgrades became sought after once the civilization declined. Sledge's Prisoners Galaxy Warriors Participants Civilians of the Zangyack participate in this show. This series allows for citizens to compete. One season featured Earth as a battleground, with a ulterior motivation of finding the Rangers and their technology there. Brax is their champion. Cell The Cell Jr units were crafted by Zangyack scientists and given to Cell in order to help with his Cell Games (intended as a special episode of Galaxy Warriors). Gruesome Grunts Gallery Emperor_Mavro.png|Emperor Mavro Ackdos Gill Burajira.jpg|Prince Vrak Brajira Gill PRSM-Prince_Vekar_2.jpg|Prince Vekar Warz Gill Doreiku.png|Admiral Malkor ZSK-Chaos.png|Lord Arcanon Sledge_2.jpg|Sledge Kyuemon_Izayoi.png|Madame Odius Dereputa.png|Creepox Capteo.png|Gyoten'o Bacchusgill.png|Bacchus Gill Gokdos_Gill.jpg|Gokdos Gill Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Groups Category:Aliens Category:The Dark Forces